fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Black and White Squadron
'The Black and White Squadron '''is an elite squadron of the Norvino Kingdom under the leadership of Shiro Kurono, one of the Twelve Knights of Norvino. Unlike many of the other squadrons of the Norvino Kingdom, this group is mainly comprised of people that didn't fit in anywhere and were sometimes the outcasts. Because of this and the fact that the 'Devil in Glasses ' is their leader, the majority of the population see them as a blemish and a stain on the Norvino Kingdom. However, they don't look upon everyone around them with hatred but instead they strive to someday be recognized. Their motto is "Altaha Abilia" which translates as "Always Ready" from an ancient language. This is shown by them always being up to the task and taking on the most dangerous of missions that even the best of the military cannot complete. They are also the only known unit with aerial combat experience as there's no real air force in the Norvino Kingdom. The Black and White Squadron's Headquarters The squadron members live together in their headquarters located in the Schaller District of the Norvino Kingdom. It is a 6 story building with a basement. The first floor includes the kitchen, the dining room, the laundry room and the living room. The second and third floor include the squadron members' rooms and the bathrooms. The fourth and fifth floors are for training. To conserve space, the doors on these floors are connected to a dimensional space courtesy of Ren Akagami giving them a much larger area to train in. The 6th floor is the recreation area/study room and is also used for strategizing or debriefing for missions. Training Methods '''Cube: '''A combat excercise where the individual(s) have to fight against a giant floating Rubik's Cube controlled by an artificial intelligence. Although it seems simple to accomplish it is actually extremely difficult. First off, its regularly moving at a speed of 65 mph. Secondly, it is made of a material that even Mina's katana can't cut through easily. Thirdly, the six sides of the cube can move and change the ability of the cube in a matter of half a second each time. The modes it can change into are.... *'Lightning Beam Mode: 'In this mode, the cube can fire blasts of lightning at insane speeds towards it's targets from its six sides. The speed of the blasts alone make it difficult to dodge and the power of the lightning is just a short amount away from what's needed to kill a large beast. *'Homing Laser Mode: 'Although it's not even close to the lightning blasts in terms of speed, it can fire multiple lasers which lock onto targets and won't stop until it hits something. Its power is also close to lethal. *'Barrier Mode: 'In this mode, the Cube sacrifices most of its speed and the ability to attack in exchange for creating an impenetrable force field around itself. Shiro's most powerful attack can't even scratch the said force field. Due to it's programming, it will only stay in this mode for a minute at a time before switching again. *'Super Speed Mode: '''In this mode the cube is then capable of going at a speed of 200 mph. It then uses its speed to its advantage by slamming into its targets at that speed. '''VS 100: '''Another type of training excercise for a single person which is held in a large room. The room has had a magical syntax with illusion magic and Shiro's indigo waves contained in it. Upon the start of the excercise, solidified illusions of the person training will appear and attack in 10 sets of 10. The illusions will have all of the same equipment and abilities of the trainee who has to defeat all of them. For safety reasons, the bladed or pointed weapons of the illusions are dulled to the point where they will still cause pain but gets rid of the possibilty of being stabbed or slashed at lethally and if the person participating falls unconcious, the illusions will immediately disperse. '''Swinging Bamboo of Hell: '''The original kendo excercise consisted of a small area with bamboo hanging from above by strings. The participant begins the excercise by hitting one of the hanging bamboo setting off a chain reaction of bamboo hitting more bamboo. During a certain period of time, the participant must then either dodge or hit the bamboo coming at him/her. The members of the Black and White Squadron do the same thing except that they do it in an entire room filled with it and instead of bamboo, they use bars made of the same material the Cube was made from. If a normal person were to do this, one hit could cause a bone to break easily. For this reason, the participant must wear head safety gear while doing this excercise just in case. Allies '''Unchained Soul: '''Due to the friendship made by Ren Akagami and Shiro Kurono, the independent guild Unchained Soul is willing to assist the Black and White Squadron if necessary. Shiro has helped with Magical Syntax stuff and Ren has helped the Black and White Squadron with mechanics. Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Norvino Kingdom Category:Teams Category:Team Category:Black and White Squadron